


Où Va le Monde

by wordsofhoney



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt N0tail, POV Sébastien "Ceb" Debs, Pre-Slash, Protective Ceb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofhoney/pseuds/wordsofhoney
Summary: Johan's life keeps falling apart, and Séb is doing his best to keep the pieces together.
Relationships: Sébastien "Ceb" Debs & Johan "N0tail" Sundstein, pre-Sébastien "Ceb" Debs/Johan "N0tail" Sundstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Où Va le Monde

Sébastien is in the kitchen fixing himself a glass of wine when he hears the front door click open. 

They're almost done with packing, emergency bootcamp over with plan in place. Now a couple of days at homes, with families, to gather strength, and then weeks long grind until The International. Jesse has already left in the morning, Séb didn't even bother, and Johan was lucky enough to get Anja fly to him herself. They were supposed to be out for dinner now, and honestly, Séb didn't expect them to be back any time soon. 

With a frown, he waits for the door to close, and sets off to the foyer, glass of wine in hand.

— Didn't expect you lovebirds to be back so soon, — he starts, but stops in his tracks when he sees Johan is alone. He's standing by the door, keys still in hand, staring blankly at the floor.

Séb feels a cold grip on his stomach. He has seen that look before, mere weeks ago, and had hoped he will never see it again.

— Johan...

— We broke up.

The reply is curt and devoid of any emotion, as if Johan wants to get it out quickly, like rip off a bandaid. He takes a shaky breath in, and continues: 

— She met a guy last year, at that BLAST afterparty. Plays CS competitively. Guess, she has a type, — Johan chuckles, but it sounds more like a sob. 

Sébastien feels his chest tighten, but he stays silent, just quietly puts the glass on a table, and comes closer. Johan doesn't seem to notice.

— They started chatting, met up a couple of times... Things happened. Sh'doesn't feel it's fair to me to go on like that. 

— I'm so sor...

— Everybody's leaving, Séb, — Johan's eyes are glistening in the muted light as he raises head to look at his friend. It kills Sébastien to see him like this, broken, lost, and afraid. 

Séb is moving on instincts. He wraps his hands around Johan, pulling him close, giving him a point of contact, a human touch to lean on. Johan hides his face in the crook of Séb's neck, and hugs him back, but all his movements are half-hearted, unsure. This is so far from the usual Johan, who goes all or nothing in his affections, that it breaks Séb's heart. 

— We're here, — Séb whispers, nuzzling hairs on Johan's temple, — We're not going anywhere.

Johan just shrugs weakly in his hands. 

— For now. Tal wasn't going anywhere. Gustav wasn't going anywhere. Anja... — Johan sobs, but still finishes in a strained voice, — Anja wasn't going anywhere.

Sébastien doesn't know, what to say. He isn't sure there _is_ anything to say. Some wounds can only be healed by time and actions. He just pulls Johan closer, one hand coming to cradle his neck, thumb caressing the tender skin. They're almost the same size, but right now, in his hands, Johan feels small and helpless. Séb feels a wave of protectiveness rise inside of him, and with it comes anger.

How dare they. How _dare_ they.

He plants a kiss on Johan's temple, and tries to suppress adrenaline shivers running through his body. He needs to stay calm. _Johan_ needs him to stay calm. Sébastien takes a deep breath.

— I'm here.

And if Johan hugs him back a little bit tighter, he counts that a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly taken from La Femme's "Où va le monde" track:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQDEUU1lyZQ  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTIOsjGLVxU (with English translation)


End file.
